Boredom
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Best friends Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres are stuck with overwhelming bordeom, so what exactly do they do about it? And how will it change their friendship. Smitchie! Cute fluffy oneshot. Enjoy! :


A/N: Hiya guys. I was experiencing some boredom and this was born, unfortunatly, my boredom didn't end in the way Mitchie's does. Darn. Anyway I don't own anything and reviews would be amazing.

* * *

**_Boredom._**

"What do you want to do?" Mitchie questioned as she sat comfortably on her bed, her back resting casually against the headboard and her legs forming an arch in front of her.

"I'm thinking" Shane replied slowly, his brows furrowing as he pondered upon an activity that could entertain the two of them.

"Don't hurt yourself" Mitchie snorted as she studied the boy in front of her, he was sprawled out upon the end of her double bead, his elbow propped up, supporting his head with his palm, his eyes glaring at her.

"Ha ha, you're very funny" Shane replied sarcastically as he wriggled onto his back, his hands lying temptingly on his stomach. "What do you want to do?" He asked, his eyes now fixated upon Mitchie's ceiling.

"Don't know" She replied with a shrug before crawling forward until she met Shane. Her eyes falling upon his torso as she rested her head in her hands, her legs lounged behind her, their bodies making a perfect 'T' shape. "Can we please go to the park, like we planned, there's nothing to do in here" Mitchie whined, clenching her jaw as she realised her eyes were moving absentmindedly over the body that was lying so desirably in front of her.

"We can't, the paparazzi followed me here, I don't want them to see me with you, they'll make your life hell. Just give it ten minutes," Shane said sincerely, twisting his neck to look at his best friend.

His best friend.

The term that caused his heart to erupt into small pulses of pain. It was the term that she had thoughtlessly labelled him with a couple of months ago, not realising the agony it caused him, his heart ripping in two as the words fell from her enticing lips. Shane mentally cursed himself, he couldn't think of her in that way. After all, he was her best friend, she was his, and that meant no feelings of a loving or sexual manner.

"Fine, but as it's your fault we're here, you have to think of something fun" She demanded, poking him playfully in the ribs at the word 'you'.

Shane swallowed as she began to move, turning herself onto her back, resting her head against his stomach. Shane closed his eyes, as he noticed her shirt had begun to rise up slightly, her toned, tanned stomach now visible.

"Think of something fun" She repeated, not realising that Shane could easily think of a variety of fun things that they could do, but nothing that was quite as pure as he wished to remain.

"I'm trying" He said, his voice grating as the words came out. "Ok, let's play a game"

"What kind of game?" Mitchie asked, intrigued.

"Erm" Shane hesitated, not really having a game in mind. "A….question game?" He offered, smiling as he heard Mitchie's laugh enter the air.

"You don't have a game do you?" She questioned, Shane being able to hear her smirk.

"Yes" Shane replied instantly. "You-you just ask questions and the other person has to answer them" He blurted out, his voice fading as he realised how monotonous that sounded.

"Gee, that sounds fun" Mitchie said sarcastically before lifting herself up and turning to face Shane, crossing her legs beneath her. "Come on then popstar, you go first" Shane scowled at her before following her movements and mirroring her actions.

"What's your biggest fear?" Shane asked, scowling once again as Mitchie stifled a laugter.

"That's your question?"

"Just answer it"

"Fine, erm, getting eaten by sharks" Mitchie said truthfully, it always had been a fear of hers. "Ok my turn, are you still a virgin?" Mitchie questioned, biting her lip.

"What?" Shane exclaimed. "That's a little sordid for someone so innocent"

"I was interested" Mitchie questioned.

"Yes"

"Have you ever come close or you know, thought about it?" Mitchie asked, now desperate to find out every little sexual detail about Shane.

"It's my question thank you very much" Shane cut in, thankful to have an excuse to be rid of that topic, of course he had thought about it, most of those thoughts involving Mitchie herself. "Erm-" He hesitated, he knew he needed a deep or exposing question that would lead her to forget about the previous topic.

"Is there anyone you like?" Shane questioned, knowing the predictability of the query.

"No" Mitchie answered a little too hastily, her eyes darting to the pile of screwed up pieces of paper that had begun to mount up next to her bin.

"Really?" Shane penetrated, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Yes, really. Now my-"

"No, no, no, it's not your turn. You have to be truthful to get a turn," Shane said smugly, laughing at the offended look upon Mitchie's face.

"I _am_ being truthful" She defended, her eyes studying the pair of converse that were strewn in front of her door.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"What?" Mitchie questioned, cursing herself. She always had had a habit of analysing inanimate objects when she was being deceitful, finding it too difficult to lie to someone whist staring into their eyes.

"You never look people in the eye when you're lying" Shane replied knowingly.

"I-erm-I didn't know you knew that" Mitchie said quietly, her eyes now upon her hands that were fidgeting in her lap, this time her lack of eye contact due to hesitancy rather than lies.

"Well I do. So that mean's you do like someone, who's the lucky guy?" Shane interrogated, knowing just how lucky this guy was.

"I need to…to get a drink" Mitchie declared as she clambered off of the bed, bounding determinedly across her room, but she had underestimated Shane's own levels of determination.

Mitchie's fingertips were lingering against the door handle when she felt Shane's muscular arms wrap around her waist and before she could even contemplate fighting free she was being pulled from the door, her legs being lifted from the floor.

After several shrieks of his name, and pleads for him to place her down she found herself lying on the floor, Shane straddling her hips. Her head spinning from dizziness and other things.

"Tell me who it is!" Shane demanded, tickling her mercilessly.

"NO" Mitchie yelped as she wriggled beneath him, her heart racing as she felt his legs tighten around her. "Shane. Stop!" She yelped, furiously convulsing beneath him.

"Tell me then" Shane whined, looking down upon the breathless girl who shook her head. "Is it…Jason?" He asked warily, she shook her head. "Nate?"

"He's going out with Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Well, you might be in to the taken guys" Shane retorted, receiving a light smack on his arm.

The pair stayed in this position for several minutes, Shane continuing to declare names, each one he hoped Mitchie would reject and deny her love for, which thankfully she did.

"David?" Shane asked wearily.

"Nope" Mitchie replied.

"Ok, this guy isn't real. That's everyone you know" Shane exclaimed, refusing to move off of Mitchie, partially because he needed to find out who this mystery person was, mostly because he didn't want to.

"Not _everyone_ I know" Mitchie said under her breath, but not as quietly as she had hoped.

"So I haven't said him" Shane remarked to himself, his head working through every name he knew. "I swear I'm the only other boy you know, and it's not going to be me" Shane muttered, his own self-pity shining through. Mitchie said nothing, staying silent and paralysed beneath him. Shane quickly noticing her lack of denial.

"Mitch, is it me?" Shane said slowly, forcing a soft smile on his face in hope of making it look like a joke.

"Of course not" Mitchie exclaimed, twisting her neck to the side and letting her eyes graze over her floorboards, noting that one was a slightly different colour. Shane's stomach practically erupted with a seizure of excitement, she was lying. But for some reason she didn't want him to know. Why not?

Shane didn't bother to answer his question, instead leaning forward, placing his hands either side of Mitchie's head and dipping his own placing his lips against hers. He let them linger, fear soaring through him as he realised he may have miss judged her actions. But then, he felt her hand creeping up to the back of his neck, rummaging through the back of hair. Her lips were now gliding against his own, her taste sweet and addictive, he could definitely get used to this. Shane couldn't help but deepen the kiss, excitement rising as she allowed him, a small voluptuous groan escaping from her throat. Shane smiled involuntarily into the kiss as he felt Mitchie's hand graze down his spine, the motion sending embers of stimulation throughout his body.

"Wow" Mitchie whispered as Shane pulled his lips away, his face still tauntingly close to her own. "That was- erm- that was" Mitchie stuttered completely speechless.

"Phenomenal?" Shane offered.

"Yeah, phenomenal" Mitchie said slowly a she caught her breath, her chest heaving up at down.

"Good" Shane whispered, a large smile upon his face.

"I think- I think the paparazzi are probably gone now" Mitchie told him quietly, playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not so bored anymore" Shane whispered menacingly before lowering himself again, his lips meeting Mitchie's in a passionate collision of desire and devotion. Shane knew one thing for certain, as long as he was with Mitchie, there was no risk of being bored ever again.


End file.
